


SUJU/Our World：01

by Azhitata (bogi40820)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogi40820/pseuds/Azhitata
Relationships: Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 1





	SUJU/Our World：01

01 特童/童特

「啊哥，為什麼還穿著睡衣！」  
「空兒啊，好久不見——」  
「東西呢？哥你怎麼都不準備好？」  
「心空——噓——我是童哥哥啊——」

申東熙拿著大大的袋子，看見朴正洙還鬆鬆垮垮的掛著白色睡衣，懷裡抱著不停吠叫的心空，著急的喊聲，一邊還伸手推著朴正洙去換衣服。  
一直沒能說上話的朴正洙還有點懞懞懂懂，被放下的心空在兩人腳邊打轉。

一下子的就被拉起了衣服，申東熙手腳俐落的替他褪去上衣，涼意竄到了毛細孔裡，短暫的讓他打了個激靈。

轉眼間，申東熙已經替他挑好衣物擺在床邊，看了一眼床頭：「呀西，就知道。」朴正洙順著看了過去，是昨晚金希澈來的時候留下的套子。

「呀，不是，那是希澈丟著的。」他終於說了第一句話，聽起來像辯解，不過申東熙沒在意，兩位哥哥們撲朔迷離的感情世界他一向不想插手。  
「隨便啦，快點穿，我討厭遲到啊——」  
「真的，」朴正洙套進了寬大的T-Shirt裡：「你看，都沒拆封過啊。」

申東熙翻個白眼，那也不過是你們買過的套子裡尚未開啟的其中之一而已。  
「昨天不管特哥跟希澈哥幹了什麼，都是你今天又遲到的原因。」

申東熙一針見血，朴正洙無法反駁。

隨著他的行程東奔西跑，其實朴正洙也有點心疼申東熙。

體力什麼的，哪能比得過自己這個主持病患者，一整天下來，申東熙也沒表現出疲態，還完美的完成了經紀人的職責。

「喔，哥那我走了？」申東熙庸庸碌碌的一整天，現在正想著去哪吃飯，手裡提了那個大大的袋子：「哥的水。」

朴正洙接過了之後悠悠的開口：「東熙啊辛苦了，上來，哥給你做飯吧。」

「真的？」  
「嗯。」申東熙笑了，又接過了那個大大的袋子，笑開了花的臉可愛的聲調：「老師——我要點餐！要吃好吃的肉肉！」  
「知道了——」被逗笑的朴正洙走在前頭。

「啊，」申東熙突然站住了腳步，朴正洙回頭，看著申東熙露出戲謔的臉色，半開玩笑的開口：「特哥安份點啊，不然我可是會跟希澈哥說的？」  
「呀西，說什麼呢！」紅了臉，朴正洙不管他，逕自往前走。

難得的開了酒，酒足飯飽的兩人倒在沙發上，申東熙自在的搔搔肚皮：「好撐。」

朴正洙立刻起身，從櫃子裡拿出了消食劑：「不舒服吧？吃一點。」

接過了小包裝，申東熙又皺起了眉：「哥你消停會，好好坐著休息吧，別老是忙前忙後的。」

申東熙拍拍身邊的沙發位置：「坐著。」

朴正洙坐了下來，申東熙自然而然地倒在他身上：「看看，沒什麼肉都是骨頭，一點都不舒服。」

「是肌肉啊，肌肉。」  
「哪裡都喀人，不舒服。」  
「是不是今天太累了？我給你按按吧？」  
「啊，都說了讓你休息的——」申東熙嚷嚷著，朴正洙沒管的就先上手了，捏了兩下也就老實的申東熙開始指揮：「下背，腰啊，腰。」  
「東熙瘦了點啊？健康比較重要，不要太過了。」  
「哎，特哥你才是好好吃飯吧。」

「哎一古——怎麼回事，今天一整天都在關心我呢——」朴正洙感動地從後頭抱住了申東熙，申東熙抬了頭，看著朴正洙笑彎的眼睛，內心有一點點柔軟了起來，伸手去捏了捏朴正洙的臉頰：「哥太瘦了，真的。」

「謝謝啊，知道了，知道了。」朴正洙親暱地抱了抱申東熙，剛做完飯的煙火氣明明不甚好聞，卻還是讓申東熙嗅到了點家的味道。

「東熙啊，」  
「特哥，」  
兩人的異口同聲，只消交換了個眼神，像是一如既往在節目裡的默契，接下來會是什麼事，他倆基本上心知肚明。

喘息聲在房間內綿延不絕，唇與唇的交換接觸空氣的時間一直都不超過一秒鐘，今天早上申東熙在床頭看見的套子像是個預兆，現在已經被拆封散在朴正洙因為潔癖而純白的被子上。

「等一下，特哥⋯⋯」

坐在床上赤裸的兩人，因為朴正洙往前滑動而縮短了之間的距離，張著腿露出隱密部位的兩人，下身幾乎貼著彼此，高聳直挺的柱體貼在下腹上，正潺潺流出液體。

朴正洙伸手握住了兩人的下身，申東熙呼吸粗重了起來。

緩慢地滑動，就著那些迫不及待的液體，泥濘一般的接合處，因此成為最無法抗拒的期待。

朴正洙沒想用什麼技巧，就是照著自己步調來的擼動，對於申東熙來說，是另一種刺激度。

肉乎乎的身軀因為快感而在震顫，朴正洙看著瞇起眼睛的申東熙，又傾身去吻他，唇如人，厚實而柔軟，交換著彼此口中的空氣、從身體裡製造的唾液，朴正洙不知道兩人的默契是不是其實就是多年來這樣交換成功的，但無論如何，他一直很喜歡。

「東熙，哥今天進去了？」朴正洙喘著粗氣，小身板幾乎傾身得要壓上他，手裡還在有一搭沒一搭的動作。

「呀西，明明說過要安份點的⋯⋯」申東熙閉著眼嘟嘟嚷嚷的，朴正洙全聽在耳裡。

「別告訴希澈就好了。」

「我還不想死，才不會說的。」

申東熙向後倒，任由他擺佈似的：「我今天看來要睡這裡了。」像是預知，又或是早已習慣，申東熙的話裡沒有一絲猶豫：「嗯。」

朴正洙提著發硬的柱體，緩緩深入。

申東熙的悶哼被他吃進嘴裡，接著又去咬他的身體，聽見申東熙又嘟嘟嚷嚷了起來：「啊⋯⋯說過不喜歡這樣⋯⋯」

話這麼說，但還是沒推開他，任由他肆虐的樣子，是朴正洙在這群弟弟身上得到的難得的小任性時光。

幾次撞擊下來，申東熙的呻吟變了調，朴正洙的腰也差不多到了極限，他抽了出來，申東熙睜開了眼：「莫？」

「你比較喜歡進來的吧？」朴正洙說著，申東熙伸手去揉朴正洙的腰，坐了起身：「哥真的是老了啊，照你喜歡的來不就行了嗎？」

他這麼說著，然後握著他纖瘦的身體深深貫穿，朴正洙的呻吟被哽在喉嚨，破碎的嚶唔著。

幾乎沒怎麼動，只消握著朴正洙的腰就能擺弄對方的申東熙，這時候突然顯露了一點危險性。

朴正洙搭著他的肩，撞擊搖搖晃晃，貼著申東熙的額頭，又再一次交換了個需要動用舌頭的吻，加速，減速，這邊那邊的，都像是被撞碎了。

「啊啊⋯⋯」朴正洙先到了頂點，緩緩地歎息，申東熙緊貼著他，又撞了幾次，才也跟著攀上了山頭。

疲憊的溫存吻甜甜膩膩，申東熙閉著眼睛啞著聲音說著：「再怎麼樣，希澈哥也是找你算帳不是我呢。」

朴正洙沒想得了這麼多，緩著身體的餘韻點點頭。

-END


End file.
